This invention relates to a protable log splitter for quickly and easily splitting logs and the like.
Log splitters are well known, including fluid cylinder operated splitters. Many prior art log splitters are provided with a sturdy base formed of an I-beam, or the like, for the support of the log to be split, and for slideable support of an axially movable hydraulically operated wedge or blade therealong. Such prior art arrangements are of such large mass and weight that they must be supplied with wheels for portability. They are very expensive, not readily portable, and are limited in the maximum length log which may be split.
An object of this invention is the provision of a log splitter which overcomes the above mentioned shortcomings and difficulties of the prior art and has many advantages thereover.
An object of this invention is the provision of a log splitter of simple and inexpensive design and construction readily adaptable for wide use.
An object of this invention is the provision of a log splitting method and apparatus which are not inherently limited in the length of logs which may be split thereby.
The above and other objects and advantages of the invention are achieved by means of an arrangement which includes a pair of fluid operators of the cylinder and piston type arranged in parallel relation and facing in the same direction. A butt plate, against which one end of a log to be split is positioned, extends between the cylinders and the piston rods extend through clearance holes therein. The piston rods are attached to a cutting or splitting blade through adjustable length interconnecting means such as chains, wire, wire rope, block and tackle arrangements, or the like. The log to be cut is positioned between the butt plate and cutting blade and, with the piston rods in extended position, the adjustable interconnecting means are adjusted to accommodate the log length. The fluid operators then are actuated to retract the piston rods to draw the cutting blade through the log. If the log is not completely split upon complete retraction of the piston rods the piston rods may be extended, the adjustable interconnecting means shortened, and the piston rods again retracted to effect another cutting operation.